


From the Bottom of My...

by LKChoi



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2minkey - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, coming out the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKChoi/pseuds/LKChoi
Summary: Prompt: Taemin decides to “come out the closet” to either Key or Minho or both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So here is another prompt. 
> 
> In case you guys were wondering, I am in fact half-way through finishing the final chapters of both “Restless” and “Shut Up and Drive”. If you’re a new reader, then welcome and feel free to check those stories out as well. As it stands, I’m doing a bunch of prompts in order to help me keep going. You know, get the creative juices continuously flowing. It’s definitely working. 
> 
> I may have gone a little off from the primary objective. I don’t know. It is up to interpretation after all; but anyway here it is. Again, thank you to the person who gave this to me. Enjoy ^^

“Teach me how to bottom.”

The clock on the kitchen wall ticked in slow motion as the words fell from Taemin’s lips. The long metal spoon in Key’s hand clinked as it dropped to the table. He brought a fist in front of his mouth and coughed uncontrollably as bits of rice flew down the wrong wind pipe. Taemin just sat there patiently and offered him his glass of water to help the choking process. Key took the cold glass from his hand and gulped a bit of it down. After he was done he gasped and stared across the kitchen table.

“What?”

“I’m gay.” Taemin stated.

“Clearly.” Key replied flatly. “Why assume I’m a bottom?”

“Really?” He smirked.

It felt like a normal day off when the maknae first came in and heated up a bowl of mystery ingredients before joining him for lunch. Idle moments like this brought Kibum peace. He didn’t have to worry about being swamped at Incheon airport. He didn’t have to think about being spotted in his favorite boutique in Gangnam. Most preciously of all, he didn’t have to hide the tender kisses shared between him and Minho as they snuggled up against each other like all the rest of the hapless couples of the world.

Now he felt the sanctity of that was being invaded by of all people: Taemin. Of course he knew about their relationship, but since when did he start watching so closely? For how long? Curious still: who the hell did he want to top him so bad?

“Taemin-ah.”

Taemin folded his hands and leaned forward, the blonde bobbed haircut he was sporting making him look even more like an eager student waiting for his teacher’s advice.

“No.”

Taemin’s mouth flattened and he sat up.

“Why not?” he asked bitterly.

“What do you mean “why not”?” Key scoffed. “Just no. I don’t owe you a reason.”

Key jumped up from his chair and left his food at the table, his appetite diminished thanks to the content of their conversation. Taemin followed him into the vacant living room and watched him sit down on the couch. Just as Key was pointing the remote at the television Taemin blocked him and leaned over him, supporting himself with his hands placed on the back of the couch on either side of his head. Key gaped up at him.

“Ya.” He scolded.

“I like Minho.” Taemin confessed.  “If I can’t have him for myself, then I wanna be a part of what you have with him, even if that means submitting to you too.”

“You don’t even know what that means.” Key panicked.

Without hesitation Taemin peeled off his shirt and tossed it aside before straddling his lap. Key’s breath caught in his throat as he felt his weight on top of him and he slid his hands onto his shoulders.

“I wanna learn the hard way.”

…

                Minho hummed a happy tune as the elevator opened up on the floor of their dorm. Smoothly he strutted down the corridor to the door, a pep in his step as he anticipated Kibum’s reaction to the beret he bought him. He punched in the code and walked in, looking down as he slipped his shoes off by the door.

“Ki-“

Half-way through calling out his boyfriend’s name he was stopped by the sound of a muffled moan. His bag dropped to the floor when he finally looked up and saw exactly where it came from.

                There he was, pressed into the back of the sofa with Taemin on his lap, his shirt rucked up under his chin while one of Taemin palmed his nipple. Key’s hands were planted on his hips as he grinded down into his pelvis. Taemin dominated their kiss, his other hand holding the back of Key’s head as he mashed their lips together. Kibum heard the bag fall and glanced over, his eyes widening when they fell on his baffled partner.

“Mm!” He protested, gripping Taemin’s shoulders.

He pulled them apart and gasped for breath when his mouth was free. Taemin glanced over at Minho. He heard the door open and shut when he first arrived. It wasn’t hard to, yet he didn’t care. The fact that the person who came home was Minho was a perfect coincidence.  

“I swear I wasn’t cheating on you.” Kibum quickly explained breathlessly. “He jumped me.”

Minho glanced  at Taemin. Taemin smirked and climbed off of Key’s lap.

“Will _you_ teach me then?” He inquired, casually picking his shirt up off the floor.

“Teach you…what?” Minho asked cluelessly.

“How to take it.”

Key was beside himself with how blunt the younger man was being, and how innocent he looked while asking such vulgar things. He also didn’t want to admit that the surprise attack was leaving him aching. If Minho never came home, or anyone for that matter, then maybe he would have cheated.

“So, you jumped Kibum because…?”

“I like you.” Taemin said innocently. “I figured if I had any chance of getting to you, then maybe Kibummie could help. And I just thought-“

“He’s horny.” Key interrupted gravely.

Minho shook his head and couldn’t fight his laughter. Key scowled at him when he walked out of the living room into the bedroom with his bag. Key followed him and Taemin followed Key, which led to the two of them standing awkwardly beside one another as Minho climbed onto his bunk.

“So, what do we do about him?” Kibum asked bluntly, ignoring the glare that Taemin threw him.

“What do _you_ want Kibum?” Minho rebutted.

Key thought long and hard about it before he asked his question.

“Do _you_ like Taemin?”

“Of course.” Minho answered passively as he stretched across his bed.

Taemin was watching him intently, his eyes scanning over him from head to toe. Key side-eyed him. He seemed to be pleased with that. It’s not that Key wasn’t, but the thought of a sudden three-way arrangement was making him anxious. Taemin glanced at Key again and smiled when he saw his vexed expression.

“Hyung.” He purred softly. He grabbed his hand and brought himself up against his chest, his eyes closing slowly as he inched closer. “Just go with the flow.”

Kibum stared down at his small lips parting for him and clasped his chin. Taemin’s breath hitched and he shivered at the small controlling gesture. He held him there with his lips parted and his breath getting more out of control. Who knew he could be so impatient. Who knew Minho could be so nonchalant. He was probably the only one thinking this over obsessively. He glanced over at Minho, who was now propped up on his elbow watching them.

_Just go with it huh._

Kibum smirked and Taemin’s face flushed pink. He released his chin and grabbed his hand, pulling him along as he went over to join Minho in bed. After Key slipped behind him, Minho patted the open space beside him and Taemin happily crawled in. As he laid back onto the mattress Minho leaned over him and gently brushed his lips against his mouth, coaxing him to open.

Key watched as Taemin melted into the kiss and Minho slipped a hand under his shirt. So, this was really happening. He never thought such a casual day would have turned into a surprise threesome. As the two in front of him kissed and Minho freed his hand to reach back for him he chalked it up to a case of good fortune. Taemin caught him off guard, and maybe in their crowded future that’s what will bring them happiness. If not that, then at least it’ll be fun.

**END**


End file.
